


Jubilee Line but make it Skephalo

by pandedoitsuism



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jubilee line, M/M, Misunderstandings, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, Your city gave me asthma, as always, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandedoitsuism/pseuds/pandedoitsuism
Summary: After a misunderstood declaration, Bad runs through London's streets, feeling broken, feeling like nobody listens to his cry for help, wanting to scream but his mouth wont open.With blurry eyes and injured heart he ends up in front of a certain train station, an idea in mind. Is that the only way to end his suffering? Maybe, or maybe there is someone that will save him.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 20
Kudos: 224





	Jubilee Line but make it Skephalo

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry guys! I know i havent been active in a whileeee, but im trying to get into writing again with this songfic :) Also, I havent been the best mentally, so that's why Sand and Sugar hasnt been updated, I promise i havent forgotten! I know i have to finish it before the end of the year ;)
> 
> Now, talking abt the fic per se, i had this idea for months, and i finally brought myself to write it, and it will probably have an epilogue tomorrow or in a couple of days, cause i want it to have a happy ending :)
> 
> On a last note; you probably already know it, but the song used in the fic is called Jubilee Line by Wilbur Soot, you can check it out here: https://youtu.be/M9jSeLeHZI0 , and maybe listen to it while reading :D enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't ship real people, this fanfic features their online personas, that's why no real names are used! Also, please respect their relationship and don't shove the ship in their faces. Be nice!

> _Wasting your time_
> 
> _You are wasting mine_

"No, you don't understand..." Bad's hands grip the little tea cup with force, almost breaking it. "I'm in love with you; in a boyfriend kind of way... in a way best friends shouldn’t be"

Skeppy looks at him through his lashes, an unreadable expression adorns his factions. He looks cold -angry almost- though the boy’s façade remains calm. 

"You... you can't love me. I dont- I can't-"

"I know." Bad gives him a sad smile with glassy eyes, getting up from his seat and exiting the British café. 

> _I hate to see you leaving_
> 
> _A fate worse than dying_

London’s cold air hits hard against his skin. The sky seems to hate him too, releasing droplets of water from the clouds.

As the tip of his nose gets red and his breath can be seen in front of him, he finally feels his cheeks get wet. Though his confession went worst in every possible way, he feels a weight get taken out of his shoulders. He did it. He finally told his feelings to Skeppy.

At what cost? Their friendship.

And as his legs start moving and his brain starts working once again, he discovers it wasn’t worth it. Not even the strongest pain could be unbearable if his best friend was at risk.

> _Your city gave me asthma_
> 
> _So that's why I'm fucking leaving_

He messed up. He messed up so bad.

He could’ve hold his emotions closer, but he didn’t. He could’ve done something, anything, to forget about his heart for a second and start thinking rationally, but he didn’t.

Now he´s being held accountable by no other than himself.

Without knowing if it is for the urge to puke, or if it’s just London´s polluted air, a cough escapes his throat. Everything feels so toxic and so sad and so stupid.

> _And your water gave me cancer_

A single sob could be heard, then a second one follows, and the third is where the den breaks.

Breaking in the middle of London’s streets was a new experience; after all, he isn’t used to breaking in public.

Does it matter anymore? Being seen as this kind person that doesn’t swear and is always compassionate, strong and humble? A shoulder you can rely on, that friend that won’t ever leave you by yourself?

It was always for Skeppy. Everything was always for Skeppy.

But nobody gives a shit anyways.

> _And the pavement hurt my feelings_

After everything he went through, after everything he fought against in his past, after he fell and stood up every single time. After all that, nothing hurts as much as his rejection, as that cold look of disgust. This was a fall he knew would be difficult to forget.

The walls he demolished when he was ready to open again, rose from the ashes, making him feel small in comparison. Everything feels numb.

> _Shout at the walls_
> 
> _'Cause the walls don't fucking love you_

All this people around him yet he still feels alone, like in the past. He tries to talk but words don't come out, his mouth won’t open. 

> _Shout at the walls_
> 
> _'Cause the walls don't fucking love you_

Their eyes follow his every move; every molecule of carbon dioxide that gets out of his body gets analyzed by picky gazes at his direction.

They watch him fall but won’t help him. They watch him cry and won’t offer sympathy. He shouts; they won’t listen.

Bad’s hands end up in his ears, eyes closed, disconnected from his outside and focused in his interiority. His inside’s scream in agony, calm reflects in his face.

> _There's a reason_
> 
> _That London puts barriers on the tube line_

The next time he opens his eyes, he is in front of a big red circle with a blue rectangle in the middle. His eyes are to blurry to decipher the words inside it, but he knows what its representing.

Without hesitation, he goes down the stairs, while his whole body shakes in anticipation.

> _There's a reason_
> 
> _That London puts barriers on the rails_

The railings are cold, his hands; colder, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters anymore.

Reluctantly paying for a one-way ticket to somewhere he doesn’t remember the name; he walks through the station with a destiny in mind.

So tempting... 

> _There's a reason_
> 
> _That London puts barriers on the tube line_

Standing in front of the rails feels like a catharsis. This was what he was supposed to do; end it all cause he has nothing else to live for. The minute Skeppy didn’t said a word, was the minute Bad understood their friendship was over.

Just jump... 

> _There's a reason_
> 
> _That London puts barriers on the rails_

A step backwards, two steps closer.

A loud sound, indicating the trains close arrival, could be heard on the distance.

Nobody will miss you... 

> _There's a reason_
> 
> _That London puts barriers on the tube line_

He closes his eyes; a single last tear runs down his cheeks, stopping at his smile lines, where his lips curve up slightly.

His left foot gives a final step as his weight goes down due to gravity.

The breeze feels nice against his skin, and he feels in a satiric state of peace.

It all ends here.

> _There's a reason they fail_

A hand catches him, dragging him out of the way of the incoming machine.

Skeppy´s chest feels safe, his heartbeats makes it feel like home.


End file.
